


How do Kings Die?

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: How to Poet ah? [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Analysis, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: They die lonely, painfully, quickly, and unfailingly.





	How do Kings Die?

**} How a King Dies**

Was this how all kings die?  
By flames, ash and embers;  
In lightning, nimbus and thunder.  
  
(There was no light, no darkness, no end, not yet.)  
  
With ichor burning through them,  
Magicked blood running too hot,  
Within the walls of mortal veins.  
  
(It melted away the steel of a soul.)  
  
Growing old one second too quick,  
Turning minds, skin and bones,  
Into hues of regal grey and gold.    
  
(Not pretty, never pretty, an ugly, ugly truth.)  
  
In fear of what’s to come,  
Death that looms above like  
A pendulum forged into a blade.  
  
(Tick, tock, drip, drop; a life starts to stop.)  
  
Born to be a conduit of power,  
Just one more simple tool,  
In the gods’ game of fates.  
  
(Cursed into being a pawn immortal.)  
  
Lonely is the one who seats the throne;  
Heavy is the one who wears the crown;  
Doomed is the one who wields the ring.  
  
(There are oaths to keep and prices to pay.)  
  
This was how a king dies,  
Quickly, lonely, painfully, unfailingly;  
Once promised by scourge and light.  
  
(Adrift in the realm of the uplifted undead,  
Even in death there was no peace or rest,  
How cruel, how wrong, how unfair.)  
  
This was how a king lived their lives;  
Live, then die, then live, and die;  
Snuff out their lights out for new dawn’s rise.


End file.
